Ruka
Ruka (瑠架, Ruka) is a member of the Dark Tournament committee. Her name means bright blue flower, but is also a Spanish slang word for Gangster chick. Personality Ruka is initially portrayed as manipulative as she had tricked Genkai and Hiei into a barrier to keep them imprisoned while her employers fight their teammates, showing she is willing to do anything to win the match. Though she initially seemed arrogant and mocking towards her victims, telling them there was no way of escape, when it was revealed that Hiei would easily destroy her barrier along with her existence, she revealed her true cowardly nature and began to fear for her life as she could no longer contain them. In the manga epilogue, it appeared that she had reformed her ways and became a better person, enough to win a cult of supporters, along with Juri and Koto, and develops a crush on Jin. This is also shown in an ad in Eizou Hakusho. History Ruka, is a member of the Dark Tournament committee. She pretends to be a nurse to keep Team Urameshi from winning their fight with Team Masho. Dark Tournament She was to keep Hiei and the Masked Fighter occupied during the fight between Team Urameshi and Team Masho, with her barrier. In the anime, Koenma had a crush on her until he realized she was evil. Strangely, her barrier had a mysterious healing effect on Hiei's arm (in the manga it healed naturally). She remained confident that her powers would keep Hiei at bay, but when she saw that his powers were slowly returning, she became fearful for her life. After Yusuke's disqualification, Hiei was about to destroy her along with her barrier, but he stopped once he realized Kuwabara could still fight. Epilogue Little is seen of her again in the anime, but she pops up in the manga epilogue as part of a trio of cult favorites including herself, Juri and Koto. In a Human World television interview, she admits to having a crush on Jin. Powers/Abilities *Ruka is known as a kekkaishi (結界師, literally translated as Barrier Practitioner). She claims to be able to create a more powerful barrier than any demon (though Ura Urashima claims his is even stronger), but she has no attack power. This allows her to create barriers that keep her victims imprisoned within a small area, but her powers only last for a while until she gets tired and weak. She must also revert to her usual garb, little more than small yellow tubes (apparently with spells written on them that enforce the barrier according to the manga) wrapped around her torso and upper thighs, in order to use this ability. She can also use the energies of the captives to be used against them and keep them imprisoned by their own energy, as long as they aren't stronger then hers. Trivia *It is implied that she is also the sixth member of Team Masho, especially with her reliance on Risho, but due to her lack of attack power, she had no real use in the fights other then her barriers. It is further supported by the fact she has a crush on Jin. *She seems to be one of the very few female villains in the entire series, and even then she had a change of heart in the end. Category:Characters Category:Demons